Heavy and bulky slab materials, such as natural stone, tile, ceramics and glass, are often used in the construction of homes and commercial buildings. These materials can weigh as much as five hundred to six hundred pounds and traditionally take four to six men to carry and install. Further, wide slabs of these materials must be carried vertically to prevent the material from breaking. Pinchers were recently introduced to assist users in carrying the slabs of material vertically, to more evenly distribute the weight of the heavy materials between users and to reduce the amount of strain on individuals. The pincher handles are gripped in the hands of the user and are held near the front-middle of the torso.
A problem with pinchers is that it requires carriers to rely heavily on their backs and arms to carry heavy object. Thus, carriers often suffer from severe back pain and are subject to muscle strains of their biceps, triceps, deltoids, Latissimus dorsi and other arm and back muscles. Further, serious and even permanent back injuries sometimes occur, including painful herniated disks and compression fractures.
What is needed, then, is an apparatus that will distribute the weight of heavy loads to the legs of the carrier rather than their back and arms. An apparatus that will reduce the cost of labor for the movement of heavy, bulky materials is also needed.